


(But I got) Tunnel Vision

by Hyeyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sexy Legs, Online Dating, Pining, Romance, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeyu/pseuds/Hyeyu
Summary: "But you’ve only just created your account.”“Exactly.” It takes a lot of self-control not to toss his phone to the far end of the table the way one might a hissing snake; as vehement a statement as it might make (and Wonwoo’s feelings are most definitely vehement and then some), it is an expensive phone.He settles on setting it down as decisively as possible, pointedly turning off the screen. “Ok, I’ve signed up for OkCupid, gotten the welcome email, filled in the necessary details, yadda, yadda, yadda. Can we get to revising now please?”If there is anything that will get your mind off an unrequited crush on your best friend, it's definitely an online dating application. So naturally, Wonwoo ends up being coerced into joining OkCupid for two weeks.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	(But I got) Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I should get a t-shirt that reads "I joined OkCupid but all I got was this fic."
> 
> As usual, a huge round of thanks goes to [Enzen](http://www.wataksampingan.tumblr.com/) who beta-ed what I essentially dumped in her lap like a champ.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not meant to be an accurate depiction of OkCupid, or the lives of the various Seventeen members. All names used (in the various intros) are completely fictional.
> 
> Title comes from 'One Shot' by Mabel. Enjoy the fluff! (´｡• ω •｡`)

“For the record, I want it noted that I already regret this.”

“What, already?” Mingyu isn’t laughing, but he might as well be, considering how obviously amused he sounds. Wonwoo doesn’t even have to look at his best friend to know he’s grinning wide enough to flash his characteristic canines. “But you’ve only just created your account.”

“Exactly.” It takes a lot of self-control not to toss his phone to the far end of the table the way one might a hissing snake; as vehement a statement as it might make (and Wonwoo’s feelings are most definitely _vehement_ and then some), it _is_ an expensive phone. Plus, with the way his luck has been going recently, it’d probably end up skidding right over the edge and onto the floor. Given the dubious quality of the carpeting in the university’s library, the screen would probably end up fracturing in a way that would be too expensive to replace, yet too distracting to use comfortably. Then Mingyu would cackle, send a message about it to their (too-large) friend group, and Wonwoo’s life would be even more suffering than it currently is. 

He settles on setting his phone down as decisively as possible, pointedly turning off the screen. “Ok, I’ve signed up for OkCupid, gotten the welcome email, filled in the necessary details, yadda, yadda, yadda. Can we get to revising now please?”

Distressingly, the Organic Chemistry notes Wonwoo had passed to Mingyu remain forsaken, the brunet abusing his height to reach for Wonwoo’s phone instead. A few taps easily has the screen lighting up, and Wonwoo regrets (as he does on a biweekly basis) ever divulging his password to Mingyu. “Have you uploaded a photo yet, hyung?”

Wonwoo shoots his best friend the flattest look he can dredge up. “It wouldn’t let me finish without putting something on my damned profile.”

“Yeah, but was it a _good_ photo? Was it even a photo of you, actually - somehow, it feels like you’d be one of those types who’d use landscape pictures as their profile shot.” 

An exasperated sigh escapes before Wonwoo can help himself. “In case it slipped your mind, when I asked for your help, I meant with actual chemistry, not _this_ kind of chemistry. My midterms are tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. Can we worry about photos for a shitty dating app later?”

“First of all,” long fingers are already swiping across the screen, probably scrolling through Wonwoo’s photo gallery. “OkCupid isn’t _that_ shitty a website; Soonyoung-hyung met Jihoon-hyung on it, so it must work on some incomprehensible level. Secondly, we could, but the first few hours of signing up are the hottest times on these kinds of apps - you want to maximise your ‘pull’ during this time.”

“For someone who claims to have never used a dating app before, you sure know a lot about them.”

The grin Mingyu shoots back is blinding, dialing up his already-excessive comeliness to ridiculous levels. It also triggers the all-too-familiar longing Wonwoo’s been nursing in secret over these past few months. “Do I look like I need the help of a dating website?”

One day, Wonwoo will be strong enough to meet that dazzling smile head-on for longer than five seconds. One day, he will have figured out how not yearn for something else behind that smile.

‘One day’, however, is not today. “Are you saying _I_ do?”

“Not really. But I’m also not dumb enough to make bets with Jeonghan-hyung.”

Touché. Wonwoo keeps his eyes trained on the opened page before him, glad his hair has gotten long enough to hide the tip of his ears. “God, I should have downloaded Mystic Messenger instead; hyung didn’t specify exactly what dating app it had to be.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say you would rather date a 2D guy than a living, breathing human being.”

“Why not? Less hassle, and _much_ less complications.”

There is a tiny ping from his phone, followed by Mingyu’s satisfied hum. “Done. I posted a few good photos of you; if you don’t get at least twenty hits, I’ll eat your textbook. Speaking of, which chapters do you need to cover again?”

“Finally.” Wonwoo starts flipping through the textbook with purpose, forcibly pushing all foolish thoughts about how good serious-Mingyu looks out of his mind. “Okay, so the exam’s gonna cover everything up to chapter three, and conformations of Alkanes and Cycloalkanes are driving me up the wall…”

Someone new + 210 others liked you!

Sang wrote you an intro:  
Nice legs

Hyun Ki wrote you an intro:  
Sexy boi

Wonwoo likes working at the university’s IT service helpdesk. For one, he genuinely enjoys tinkering with computer upgrades and repairs, and most of the technical problems he’s assigned are minor and easily solved. For another, the pay is decent.

But most importantly, the place is, more often than not, blessedly empty. The number of students hired to work the help desk is small, and while it does see its fair share of frantic and panicked visitors, daily traffic is almost non-existent. As a senior part-timer, Wonwoo’s often given managerial duties, and left alone with the more junior students.

It’s a good reprieve from having to deal with people; as far as Wonwoo’s concerned, it beats working in the university’s bookstore, or god forbid, at the campus coffee shop.

“You’re the only one I know who willingly wants to actually work here,” Soonyoung had said once, wrinkling his nose at what he insists is the ‘mustiness of the office’. “It’s so _quiet_.”

But Wonwoo revels in precisely this type of quiet, at ease to leave the small radio behind the counter playing ballads and trot songs as he works on debugging drives and replacing CPU parts as efficiently as possible. No one’s complained about the selection of music, though Seungkwan has taken to listening to his own playlists on his wireless earphones.

Today, the ringing of the call bell cuts through Na Hoon-a’s crooning, bouncing through the open doorway into the cramped back room Wonwoo and Chan, one of the newer hires, are working in. Instinctively, the bespectacled senior looks up from where he is removing the fried hard drive of a student’s laptop, but the table he’s working at doesn’t have a clear view of the counter outside.

“I’ll get it, hyung.” Chan, ever eager to please, gets up from where he’s been installing antiviruses into several new computer units the university had ordered for the Maths building. Wonwoo grunts a sound he hopes sounds decently appreciative, and resubmerges himself in his work.

He’s just managed to completely detach the hard drive when Chan’s voice, sounding decidedly less eager, calls out, “Hyung, Jeonghan-hyung is asking for you.”

The name alone is enough to trigger the beginnings of a stress-headache, but Wonwoo, unlike Jeonghan, is a _good_ hyung. So he takes a deep breath, puts the hard drive down, pushes his spectacles up, and steps out of the small back room.

“What.”

Jeonghan turns from where he’s lightly ruffling Chan’s hair. “Wah, so cold, Wonwoo-yah. Is that how you talk to your kindest hyung?”

“I’ve been subjected to way too many poorly-worded intros these past few days for you to even dream of possessing that title.”

Ignoring Chan’s confused “huh?”, Jeonghan laughs, the airy sound unfairly sweet and light. “I guess I don’t need to ask you how that’s going then.”

“Oh, it’s bad,” Wonwoo affirms grimly. “Bad enough that I’m considering not hanging out with you for the foreseeable future.”

“Aish, that’s not fair for the others, isn’t it?” The older man pouts, supporting his head in his hands in what he probably thinks is a cute pose. Depressingly, it is. “Besides, I didn’t force you to take the bet. That was all you.”

“I was drunk!”

“Still not my fault. You know I know those clever brain-cells of yours still function wonderfully even when you’re inebriated.” Jeonghan taps on his lower lip faux-thoughtfully. “I am getting older, but my memory most distinctly remembers you agreeing that the outcome would be beneficial for all parties involved in the end.”

“I was _drunk_.” The excuse doesn’t sound any better the second time around, and the accompanying groan that escapes Wonwoo is also more pathetic than he'd like. But they’re all he has at this defenseless moment. “And look, let’s be real here: there are no ‘beneficial outcomes’ to be had here.”

Jeonghan’s hum did not sound reassuring. “Mmm, really? You might get a good date out of it. If Soonyoung could meet -”

“Yes, yes, Soonyoung met the one true love of his life on that damned dating app, as he likes to remind us all every other day. But even Soonyoung himself knows it’s a fluke.” A grimace pops up automatically. “Forgive me for saying the odds of me pulling off the same stunt aren’t very good.”

“You aren’t very good at gambling, are you, Wonwoo-yah?”

It takes a herculean effort to suppress the urge to throw a nearby pen at the knowing tilt curving Jeonghan’s lips upwards. “Look, hyung, I’m on the clock at the moment, which means I’m here to fix your tech problems, not play dummy for whatever devious machinations that run through your brain at any given moment. So unless you’ve somehow downloaded a whole bunch of viruses into your laptop, I have a bunch of hard drives to replace before my next class.”

“Ah, but what if I _have_ downloaded a virus?” The Psychology major reaches out to tap Wonwoo’s forehead lightly. “Right into this system. The love vi~rus.”

Wonwoo’s hand twitches towards the stationery container before some common sense reminds him physical assault probably wouldn’t look good on his college record, however justified it is. “ _Hyung…_ ”

“Alright, alright, don’t frown so hard, Wonwoo-yah. It forms wrinkles, you know. I’ll see you around.” With a wink, Jeonghan swans out through the small door of the IT center, leaving Wonwoo with Na Hoon-a crooning soulfully about idyllic village life, and a healthy dose of irate confusion. 

“Um, hyung? Are you okay?” 

Right, he’d forgotten that Chan was still there. With a sigh, Wonwoo claps the other boy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Chan-ah. How progress with the anti-viruses going so far?”

Someone new + 486 others liked you!

Seok-Jun wrote you an intro:  
youre hot

VibeXXX wrote you an intro:  
Looking for some nsa? hit me up

Leon wrote you an intro:  
Wanna have some fun? ;)

“Joshua-hyung, _don’t._ ”

The boy in question lifts his hands in a show of placid innocence, smiling serenely. “I wasn’t going to ask.”

“But _I_ was.” Soonyoung’s grin is way too gleeful for someone with zero stake in this ridiculous bet. The Dance Performance junior had leaned heavily against Wonwoo’s shoulder the minute Wonwoo slid onto the bench of their chosen eating spot. The only reason Wonwoo hasn’t shoved him off yet is because a) Soonyoung is warm, and b) he’s a decent distraction from the lamentably-handsome beanpole seated on his other side, snickering with Joshua at Wonwoo’s distress.

Honestly, maybe Wonwoo should have gone into law instead - he is intelligent enough for it, surely. With enough studying, maybe he’d stumble across some kind of indictment that allows you to prosecute unfairly attractive friends who sneakily slip past your ‘friends’ radar to become the feature of your wet dreams.

...Not that anyone needed to know that. Scratch the law thing - the courts keep records on every case, don’t they?

“So, how’s OkCupid been going?” Soonyoung’s eyes are bright with curiosity. “I haven’t heard anything past the screenshot you sent in the group chat on Monday. Feed me the good stuff: I need _deets._ ” 

“Give him a break, idiot.” The mild rebuke, coupled with the lunch tray being set down at their table, causes Soonyoung to perk up even more. He finally moves off Wonwoo to cuddle the newcomer, cooing fond little ‘Jihoonie’s under his breath.

“I _am_ kind of curious though.” Joshua lowers his chopsticks, charitably ignoring Soonyoung peppering kisses onto a long-suffering Jihoon’s cheek. “Hannie’s has been inordinately pleased about the whole affair; he’s gone and rigged up a makeshift counter in our dorm room keeping track of how many days more you have on OkCupid before he wins. I’m not even sure he wants to win, actually - he also harps a lot about you finding someone interesting to date. Apparently he tried visiting you at the help center to dig out information, but you told him absolutely nothing of interest.”

“Well, hyung, if you’d like, you can inform him that he’s well on the way to winning. Also, if I did not already know I had long legs, I definitely do now after being told some twenty times over.” 

“Oh, no.” Joshua’s face is too creased with amusement to be properly sympathetic. Soonyoung has sat up in interest as well, and from the arms loosely bear-hugging Wonwoo from the back, Mingyu is also tuned into the conversation.

“Oh, yes. My legs are also apparently, I quote, ‘very fuckable’. But I strongly suspect that that’s just someone with poor knowledge of anatomy rather than a legitimate foot kink.”

“Oh, _no._ ” 

“At least he spelt ‘fuckable’ correctly.” Wonwoo doesn’t bother to keep the flat wryness out of his voice. “It’s more than I can charitably say about some of the other introductions I’ve received. I’ve had about eight sex propositions, seven of them with typos and a particularly memorable one that said they’d like to ‘shove their dik - ‘D-I-K’ - in my as - ‘A-S’. I was half-tempted to accept the conversation just to tell him that until he learnt basic spelling, that ‘dik’ isn’t going anywhere except to Remedial English.”

(Worth it, he thinks, when the table explodes into howls of mirth, Mingyu burying his head in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck as he practically bawls with how hard he’s laughing.)

“As hilarious as it sounds, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Soonyoung says, after the hilarity eventually peters down. “Waiting for a good intro is like waiting for gold to drop out of the sky.”

“Oh?” One of Jihoon’s eyebrows arches, accompanied by a smirk. “So you’re finally admitting that the intro you sent me was shitty, huh?”

It’s good to finally be on the other end of the joke, Wonwoo reflects, as the table’s collective ribbing turns on Soonyoung wailing his standard excuse about being drunk at the time, hands flailing in passionate defense of his pick-up lines. 

“As much as I hate to admit it though, Soonyoung is right,” Jihoon eventually says, patting his boyfriend placatingly on the arm. “Most of the intros you’re going to get are going to be absolute rubbish.”

“Except mine.”

“Oh, definitely yours as well.” Ignoring Soonyoung’s indignant squawk, the Music Composing junior shrugs. “I definitely don’t miss using OkCupid. If you’re lucky, a couple of decent guys may come out of the woodwork. But honestly, if you want some unsolicited advice, you might have better luck meeting someone you like if you manually comb through the profiles yourself. Send out intros of your own instead of waiting for them to arrive.”

“In short: you gotta be more proactive, Wonwoo.” Soongyoung’s eyes are knowing. “You can’t just sit and expect the perfect guy to stumble across you. Sometimes, you’ve got to-” his eyes briefly flicker to where one of Mingyu’s arms is still slung companionably over Wonwoo’s shoulder, “get out there, do the chasing. Pounce on your prey, you know what I mean?”

“Yah,” Jihoon interjects. “Not everyone views relationships like something out of a natural history textbook.”

Soonyoung shrugs, unperturbed. “It worked on you didn’t it? Plus, it shouldn’t be too hard for Wonwoo to hook someone he’s interested in. Nerd alert aside, he’s pretty hot. Don’t you think so, Mingyu?”

“Duh, of course hyung is good-looking.” Trust Mingyu and his big loyal heart to support Wonwoo whole-heartedly, without even understanding what’s going on. “I daresay he’s better-looking than you, Soonyoung-hyung, no offense.”

That gets Wonwoo’s head snapping over to stare at Mingyu, ignoring Soonyoung’s aggrieved protests in favor of studying the taller boy’s face. But every feature he can see radiates Mingyu’s puppy-ish honesty, and, when he catches Wonwoo’s flummoxed expression, they soften into something fonder. “Oh c’mon hyung, you know it’s true.”

Joshua snickers, mumbling something in English - Wonwoo only manages to catch something about ‘love’ and ‘shot’ - before switching back to Korean. “Jihoon has a point, Wonwoo-ah. Take some of Mingyu’s sweet-talking skills and go send out a couple of intros yourself. Who knows - if Soonyoung somehow managed to land Jihoon, there might be hope for you yet. Maybe there’s someone who’s also waiting to be approached, a passive type.”

Refraining from pointing out that he’s the passive type, Wonwoo heaves a sigh. “I’ll think about it, hyung. Right now, I’ve got too many upcoming deadlines for me to juggle, much less evaluate random people on a dating app.”

“‘No time to look at hot guys’, he says. ‘Deadlines are more important’, he says.” Soonyoung sighs dramatically. “All those good looks, bestowed on a nerd who’d rather cannibalize old computers than flirt with exciting strangers. What a waste.”

“If Mr D-I-K is your idea of ‘exciting strangers’, then yes, old computers are a far better use of my time. And the chances of me actually following through with your suggestion is dropping with every insult, by the way.”

“Suit yourself. But take it from me, Wonu-yah. You can hang around waiting for someone to make a move,” _like you always do_ , Soonyoung mercifully doesn’t say, “or you can really put yourself out there, make the most of this opportunity to see if something will work out elsewhere. At the very least, it’ll distract you from…well, you know.”

Mingyu’s frowning in the way that indicates that he’s turned his (annoyingly perceptive) brain towards puzzling something out. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you know’?” When Soonyoung doesn’t answer, that inquisitive look turns Wonwoo’s way, trusting and expectant.

And Wonwoo just...he can’t. He’s never been a great bluffer, and his poker face’s likelihood of crumbling under Mingyu’s probing squint is too high for him to risk it.

So he picks up his tray, makes up an excuse about forgetting a consultation session with his Java lecturer, and flees before he’s tempted to blurt out something about ‘you know’ being shorthand for ‘you, Kim Mingyu, with your hair pushed out of your face just so, and your finely formed jawline, and your intelligence and your sincerity and your fucking _everything_ ’ _._

 _Damn Soonyoung and Jeonghan-hyung for being right_ , he thinks morosely as he strides out of the cafeteria. Sitting in this stalemate without doing anything about it isn’t doing him any favors. Now that he’s being forced out of his comfort zone, he might as well seize this chance to see if he _can_ move on, maybe turn his romantic interests towards -

“Hyung!”

“M-Mingyu?” Startled, Wonwoo whirls, eyes wide behind his spectacles as Mingyu catches up with him. “Did something happen?”

It takes a minute or so for Mingyu to catch his breath - Wonwoo spends it discreetly mooning over the person supposed to be his closest friend. Honestly, those OkCupid people thirsting after his legs have clearly never seen Mingyu’s - if anyone’s the gold standard for sexy legs, it’s him. Actually, Mingyu’s the poster boy for sexy anything, really. Wonwoo’s pretty sure he can make a case for bright, liveliness as an element of sexiness -

“ - alright?”

“Huh?”

“Are you alright?” The tall junior repeats, eyes scanning over Wonwoo’s countenance as if searching for something. “You seemed a little off earlier, and I got kinda worried.”

“Ah, I’m fine, Gyu-ah.” Mingyu was worried about him? Warmth blooms into his cheeks as he reaches out to pat Mingyu’s arm. “The bet’s been throwing me off recently; who’d have thought it’d be this distracting, huh?”

“It’s just a stupid bet, hyung.” Trust Mingyu to somehow still be earnest and charming, even as he unknowingly digs the hole Wonwoo’s already in that much deeper. “A stupid, ridiculous bet that honestly Jeonghan-hyung should have known better than to pressure you into, what was hyung even thinking, I don’t know-”

“Hey.” It takes a little adjusting for Wonwoo’s hand to settle properly around Mingyu’s shoulder, but he manages it, squeezing it reassuringly. “Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s just me overthinking things a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle, okay? One of us stressing over a silly little dating app is enough.”

“S’just weird to see you flustered - you’re usually the calmest hyung I know.” Mingyu scrubs a hand through his hair, somehow ruffling it into a style even more fetching than the one before. “I don’t - Is it really just the whole OkCupid deal that’s bothering you?”

“Kind of.” Wonwoo grins suddenly. “Unless you are offering to help me do research for my Physics essay...”

And just like that, the mood bounces back to normal, Mingyu recoiling easily at the suggestion. “Ugh, no thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” It’s mostly weakness on Wonwoo’s part that has him watching Mingyu jog back to the cafeteria before moving off. But it’s not like Wonwoo’s ever claimed to be strong anyway.

In his pocket, his phone dings with the familiar dreaded notification sound. He exhales, turning on his heel to hurry and bury himself in something that wasn’t dating, too-knowing friends or poorly-concealed crushes.

Someone new + 664 others liked you!

Youngsoo wrote you an intro:  
Hi

Daehyun wrote you an intro:  
Hey ther

BONG wrote you an intro:  
You look like youd be a messy bottom

“Penny for your thoughts, hyung?”

“Hmm?” Wonwoo looks up from his phone as Mingyu drops into the seat across from him. “I don’t think you can afford them, Gyu.”

“Probably not, but I’m pretty sure this,” two lunchboxes land on the table with a flourish, “will make up for a thousand pennies.”

“You do know that’s just a thousand won, right?” Wonwoo points out, chuckling at Mingyu’s disgruntled moue. “But thank you for lunch; hyung appreciates it as always. What’s on the menu today?”

“Bulgogi, because I had extra beef that I need to clear out of the fridge.” A wide grin flashes the pointy canines of Mingyu’s smile. “I also had some pretty great salmon, but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate that much.”

“Damn straight.’ They both laugh as they dig into the home-cooked food. This casual meal, accompanied by equally comfortable banter, eases the headache that had been building prior to Mingyu’s arrival better than any meditation technique Wonwoo’s ever tested out. The routine had started sometime during the past year, when Mingyu had taken to bringing Wonwoo lunch once a week during their shared free time slot in their timetables. “I have to,” he had reasoned when Wonwoo protested, “otherwise I would lose you to Overwatch and your textbooks. And I refuse to give up hanging out with you - who else can I complain about Sports Sociology to?”

Had Wonwoo fallen for Mingyu because of these shared time together? Perhaps; Wonwoo himself is still unsure exactly when his inadvisable crush had begun, knowing only that one day, he had looked over at Mingyu, and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

Still, he wouldn’t give up these brief pockets of peace in his schedule for anything. If it meant he had to crush whatever attraction he had on Mingyu, so be it.

Today’s respite is doomed to be short-lived though. “You did look pretty dire earlier when I was approaching, hyung. What happened? Did you fail your midterms or something?”

“Ah, no - I actually got eighty five for that, thanks for the help with revision.” Wonwoo flirts with the idea of not bringing it up, but Mingyu _had_ helped him set up the account. If anyone deserves updates on this ill-fated venture, it’s him. “I was just clearing off my OkCupid notifications.”

“Ah.” Mingyu’s reply is a little slow in coming, the other student swallowing his mouthful of rice before he speaks again. “Anything good this time?”

“More ‘hi’s and ‘hey’s to add to my growing collection of single-word greetings, and one ludicrously long message that sounds like it was copied directly from ‘Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Probably was.” Mingyu’s eyes crease the way they did when he was genuinely amused. “Poor hyung.”

“Unlucky hyung, you mean.” Wonwoo purses his lips, then slouches with a sigh. “It’s not even for the lack of trying - I spent last night answering the questions the app says it uses to match people up more accurately. No dice so far. At this rate, I think I really might have to take Jihoon’s advice of introducing myself to people I find interesting.” 

Again, Mingyu’s reply doesn’t come immediately. “You know, Jeonghan-hyung would never know if you just muted the app and-”

“Mingyu-oppa!” The sweet voice announces its caller before a petite girl comes into sight, hair pulled up in a fashionable ponytail that bobs prettily down a lithe back.

“Yewon, hey.” The shift in Mingyu’s expression is miniscule as he smiles up at the junior, but Wonwoo catches it nonetheless. It’s warmer, much less pinched; under Wonwoo’s observant eye, Mingyu even straightens up slightly. “What’s up?”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt you during lunch, but Soobin-sunbaenim said that you’re in charge of the committee running the soccer club recruitment drive, and I just needed the dates and times of the upcoming meetings…” Wonwoo tunes out Yewon’s chattering, appetite suddenly lost as he poked at the remainder of his rice. 

He’s lucky - he’s close to Mingyu in a way many people aren’t. And yet, it’s not enough. It doesn’t loosen the inexplicable tightness that squeezes, unrelenting, inside when he watches Mingyu’s features soften when he converse with his female peers. It doesn’t make it less painful to watch his smile curl upwards, genial and open as he pats their shoulders, or steady them conscientiously as they walk.

Wonwoo snorts internally. ‘Inexplicable’. Right. 

“Anyway, hyung.” Mingyu picks up the earlier thread of conversation after Yewon has left, traces of his earlier smile still lingering at the corner of his lips. “As I was saying, Jeonghan-hyung won’t know -”

“No, I do actually want to try it out properly.” Without any prompting, Jeonghan’s voice floats to the forefront of his mind.

_You aren’t very good at gambling, are you, Wonwoo-yah?_

Out loud, he says, “I’ll probably try sifting through the profiles when I’m free. All in or all out, right?”

The expression on Mingyu’s face isn’t quite as warm any more, unreadable and oddly reserved. “Of course, hyung. You’ll figure it out. You always do.”

Some new + 856 others liked you!  
MH LEE wrote you an intro:  
Hi

Kim KK wrote you an intro:  
Hi there Wonwoo, nice meeting u, how are u doing ?

P-Rok wrote you an intro:  
Hi Wonwoo, nice meeting you on this fine day

Hoshi wrote you an intro:  
LOLOLOLOLOL HEY THERE HANDSOME <3

“Oh, are you busy, hyung?”

“Mmmm, give me a moment.” Wonwoo finishes typing his scathing reply back to Soongyoung, tapping the ‘send’ with a flourish before looking up. “Done. What’s up?”

Mingyu’s eyes are still trained on Wonwoo's phone, where the screen is still alight in distinctive pink and white colors. “Was that OkCupid?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve finally graduated from deleting crappy intros to getting a proper conversation open and all.” It seems a bit lame to admit that it’s with Soonyoung, of all people, so Wonwoo grins instead, furtively exiting the application. “Progress, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” The words, while encouraging, are curiously bereft of Mingyu’s trademark enthusiasm. 

“Whoever that is, he’s been texting them all morning.” Seungkwan comes up to lean on the helpdesk’s counter beside Wonwoo, neatly avoiding the jab the senior’s elbow delivers. “Hey, Mingyu-hyung.”

“Yah, I haven’t been texting all morning.”

“Of course not, hyung.” Seungkwan wriggles his eyebrows salaciously. “But if you need to leave early for 'reasons', just know I won’t cover your slack.”

“I knew introducing you to the hyungnim would be a bad idea,” Wonwoo mutters. When Mingyu doesn’t vocally back him up, he glances at his friend again, forehead creasing as he registers the wordless stare he finds himself pinned under. “Um, Mingyu, you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh!” The cup of pens on the counter clatter as the Sports Science student jerks out of whatever reverie he had fallen into. “Yeah, it’s - I’m fine.”

“Is there a stain on my clothes or something?” Wonwoo tugs at his cardigan, trying to spot what Mingyu had been eyeballing. “A hole?”

“No!” Even Seungkwan jumps, startled at the force of Mingyu’s not-quite yell. “It’s - Everything is ok! I just - this is for you, hyung.”

“Huh?” The item fumbled onto the small counter is unmistakable, wrapped neatly in wax paper. “A hamburger? Wait, isn’t this the one that keeps getting sold out at the library cafe?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Mingyu’s smile is crooked. “I did make a bid for the last one earlier - almost fought another student for it but he also looked ready to cry if I didn’t let him have it. You’ll just have to put up with my makeshift version for today.”

“Makeshift? Mingyu, did you _make_ this?”

“Um, ‘make’ is a bit generous - I bought the patties from the HomePlus near the student union. But I’m 90% sure I got the fillings and condiments correct.”

There is no suppressing the rush of gratitude rising warm to suffuse his cheeks. Wonwoo doesn’t even bother scolding himself over it, grinning at his underclassman in gratitude. “I’m willing to bet this probably tastes better than the original.”

“You’d think you’d learn to be more careful with your betting by now, hyung.” But the pleased satisfaction in Mingyu’s face betrays his delight at Wonwoo’s validation. “Just eat it while it’s warm; I know we’ve already had our weekly lunch, but I figured you might skip lunch if no one forces food into you today, what with your double shift and assignment stuff.”

Wonwoo’s heart, traitorous thing it is, quickens slightly, and he bites on his bottom lip to keep it from quirking into a smile. “Ah, how did you-”

“Know? Hyung, please. You’ve been complaining about this week for ages now to pretty much anyone who’d listen. I don’t think there’s anyone in our group who doesn’t know this is a tough week for you.”

“Me, I didn’t know.”

Wonwoo ignores Seungkwan in favor of squashing down his embarrassment (had he been that vocal about his work load? Oops.) “Sorry for the trouble. I should be the one watching out for you, not the other way around.”

“Don't worry about it. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, lest you forget you can’t actually survive on books and electronics.” Mingyu matches Wonwoo’s self-deprecating chuckle with his own.

“Well, thank you for making sure I survive the week. Remind me to treat you when I’ve got some breathing room again.”

“Sure thing.” Instead of leaving for the Calculus class Wonwoo knows Mingyu has in fifteen minutes, the taller boy lingers. It’s a full minute later when he awkwardly clears his throat. “So did you, uh. Did you send out any intros yet? On OkCupid?”

“No, haven’t really had time to sit down and look through the app.” Wonwoo worries at his lip, weighing the likelihood of Mingyu laughing at his silliness versus the truth. “It’s gonna sound stupid, but...I figured, to be fair to the app and myself, I’d have to be in the right mental space for it. I thought I’d clear off some time on Friday to knuckle down to browsing profiles.”

“You’ve got the advisor meeting on Friday though?”

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t take longer than an hour at most. So, I should be free by...nine-ish? Time enough to grab some dinner, get home and maybe just go through the app for a couple of minutes. I mean, the bet was two weeks - there’s four days to go.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Do you know what is a good plan though, Gyu-ah?” Wonwoo waits until Mingyu looks up, curiosity written all over his face, before he smirks. “Getting to Calculus on time.”

“Shit!” It’s always entertaining to watch Mingyu scramble, especially with his height. “See ya, hyung! Remember to eat!”

Wonwoo waits until the door stops swinging before he picks up the hamburger Mingyu had spent time making for him, unaware of how he’s smiling to himself until Seungkwan snorts. “Whipped,” he mutters succinctly.

“Give me a break, Seungkwan-ah.”

“Wasn’t referring to you, hyung. But also?” The other boy sniffs before turning on his heel. “Whipped.”

Some new + 1128 others liked you!

PBCheol wrote you an intro:  
Hey i would like to get to kno you better

HMU wrote you an intro:  
Down to fuck?

“Is it just me, or does this friendship seem to revolve around food these days?”

Mingyu doesn’t look up from where he’s setting out neatly packed tupperware boxes on top of the helpdesk counter once more. “It’s not like I can drag you out for a movie or an escape room with how packed your schedule’s been lately.” 

He looks up then, eyebrow raised. “Unless of course, that was a hint that you don’t want to eat my cooking.”

“Nooo.” The protest comes easily enough, a melodramatic whine that Wonwoo leans into as he saves his files and sets his laptop into ‘sleep’ mode. “Don’t stop feeding me, Gyu-ah.”

“Thought so.”

“Smug isn’t as attractive a look as you think it is.”

“Please, every expression I wear is attractive.” But Wonwoo doesn’t miss the way Mingyu peeks up at him discreetly through his eyelashes. So he gives in to the urge to run his fingers through the fluffy dark hair.

“Yeah yeah, you’re handsome, you don’t need hyung to reaffirm that for you, you narcissist.” It’s hard not to smile at the happy hum that follows that statement, so Wonwoo doesn’t bother hiding it. “Wait, are you planning to eat here as well?”

At Mingyu’s raised eyebrows, he adds, “Because if you are, we’re gonna have to eat standing out here. Seungkwan got an earful from our supervisor the last time he got caught sneaking Vernon into the back room.”

“Not a problem with me.” Popping open the top of the closest tupperware, Mingyu clicks the ends of his chopsticks together. “I solemnly swear not to spill a single drop of sauce.”

“Uh huh, because you’re the paragon of grace when it comes to dining. Oh, except when you flip entire plates of samgyeopsal to the floor, of course.”

“Hyung, that was just the _one time_.”

Since it’s Wonwoo’s solo shift at the IT helpdesk today, there aren’t any underclassmen around to rib either of them as they tuck into Mingyu’s delicious tteokbokki, granting them the peace of privacy to some extent. The companionable silence that descends as they eat recharges Wonwoo better than his original plan of a catnap and a cup of instant ramyun could.

It doesn’t last. 

For all his bold claims about being careful, Mingyu is a little agitated today. He’s oblivious to how clearly he’s telegraphing it, but Wonwoo knows all his tiny tells, from the tension high in his shoulders to the subtle twitching at even the rustling of the air conditioning. Most obvious of all is how he’s watching Wonwoo, his scrutiny resting heavily enough on Wonwoo to put the older student on edge himself.

“Okay, what is it,” he finally asks, setting his chopsticks down.

“What is what?”

“You’re staring at me the way you do at your Sports Management reports that don’t make sense. Ergo, something must be on your mind. So out with it - what are you thinking about?”

“Wow, who even says ‘ergo’ these days?”

“Mingyu.”

“Right, right, sorry. It’s just. I just.” It’s unusual, this hesitance, so at odds with Mingyu’s talkative nature. “You trust me, don’t you, hyung?”

The answer comes easily. “Of course.”

“Right. Yeah, cool. So...uh. Do you have a crush on someone, hyung?”

_What?_

Wonwoo can’t help himself: he boggles at where his best friend is hunched over, limbs apparently trying to fold in on themselves. “What?”

“I just - Soonyoung was-” Mingyu scrubs a hand over his face, exhaling audibly. “Aish, this is so dumb. I know you trust me with stuff - you always have - and I _know_ really it’s none of my business, and I’m sorry for being an idiot about this but hyung. I - I thought _I_ was your best friend. So, why does it seem like lately, everyone else knows something about you that I don’t?”

_Shit. Exit. Control-alt-delete. ABORT._

“Mingyu-ah.” Wonwoo has played more than enough strategy games to know how to divert a mode of questioning to his advantage. “You know how Soonyoung is - do you honestly trust what he says sometimes?”

“Not when he’s joking, no.” Mingyu’s jaw is squaring into something more stubborn than embarrassed now. “But that’s the thing - he didn’t tell _me_ about it. I overheard him talking to Jihoon earlier. And he wouldn’t lie to Jihoon.”

“What did he say?” A cold sense of dread is already numbing his fingers. _Damn_ Soonyoung and his damned mouth.

Mingyu’s shrug is barely visible. “Something about hoping everything works out for you. Apparently, you’ve been pining over someone for too long, it’s becoming pitiful.”

“Soonyoung needs to mind his own business a bit better.” It takes almost superhuman effort to keep the tremor of anger from punctuating his words. Wonwoo manages it somehow, even if his teeth are still gritted. “And you _are_ my best friend, Gyu. But you don’t tell me everything either, do you?”

That unexpectedly ratchets the tension Mingyu is carrying even higher, the junior straightening up to his full height as his features settle into a mulish mien that signals defensiveness. “Well, you wouldn’t want to hear _all_ of it-”

“Isn’t it the same for me then?”

“But I definitely want to hear about someone you like!”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to tell you about him!” Almost immediately, he winces at the sharpness of his tone, reaching out to grasp Mingyu’s arms. “Hey. Hey, Gyu-ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - stop _wriggling_ , I’m trying to apologize here.”

“No, you’re right.” Mingyu stops trying to twist out of Wonwoo’s grip, but with his resistance goes his fight. “You’re entitled to your own secrets. I guess I’ve just gotten a bit too spoilt, haven’t I?”

“ _No_ , Mingyu, that’s not what I meant.”

It’s as if Mingyu hasn’t heard him, that awful imitation of a grin draped over his mouth as he methodically starts packing his chopsticks away. “Oh wow, is that the time? I’m going to be late for class if I don’t get going.”

“You don’t have class now.”

“It’s a replacement.” It’s horrible how Mingyu cannot lie to save his life, how Wonwoo knows it, how acutely he knows that this version of Mingyu is entirely his fault. God _damn_ it, could he not do anything involving Mingyu and romance right? 

“Don’t rush your lunch on my account, hyung - you can just return the tupperware another day.” Mingyu only pauses when he’s half out the door. “Hey, it’s Friday already, huh? Good luck with the OkCupid browsing later, okay? Hwaiting, hyung.”

Then he’s gone, leaving Wonwoo with a regret curdling in his stomach, and his heart no better off than it was before.

Some new + 1244 others liked you!

Hyukjae wrote you an intro:  
Tech geek, huh? Don’t suppose you’ve ever attended the International Conference on Science & Technology Research?

Jin wrote you an intro:  
Nice to meet you :)

SAM wrote you an intro:  
Yuhuuu….

Mingyu wrote you an intro:  
Wonwoo-hyung, I really like you 

It’s a little after ten when Wonwoo finally opens the dating application that has been in the bane of his existence since its installation. He had seriously contemplated just chucking it aside, especially after the ‘fight’ with Mingyu earlier.

But Soonyoung (and Jeonghan) are right - he can’t keep his crush buried forever. That much is clear from what occurred this afternoon - Wonwoo’s got to shed these feelings before they wreck the friendship he’s built with Mingyu over the years. He’ll just have to suck it up and move on.

With a resigned sigh, he settles back against his pillows, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and opens OkCupid.

The intros are starting to dwindle in number. Mingyu had been right, Wonwoo thinks - the newness of his account must have been what prompted the initial influx of messages. Unbidden, a smile curls his lips upwards as he scrolls through his own profile briefly, looking at the photos his best friend had uploaded on his behalf.

Might as well clear off the latest round of intros before he starts ‘chasing’, he figures. The first one that pops up is semi-decent, actually referencing his profile without being skeevy. The image uploaded to the sender’s profile is nice-looking enough, so Wonwoo likes the profile, shooting back a short reply before moving on.

He clears off a couple of generic intros before he reaches it. The message is short and simple, and ‘Mingyu’ is a common enough name. 

It’s the profile picture that arrests him. The photo is unmistakable - Wonwoo knows it well, because he’s the one who had taken it one fine spring day with gorgeous weather and flattering lighting. That’s _his_ Mingyu staring soulfully out at him from a dating application Wonwoo was absolutely sure he hadn’t registered for.

It takes only seconds for him to report the profile, and minutes to ring Mingyu up.

The other boy picks up almost immediately. “Hey, hyung.”

“I think someone’s using your photo to cat-fish others on OkCupid.” Wonwoo frowns at the screenshot he had taken for evidence. “I don’t know how they got it - did you recently service your phone or something? - but I’ve already reported the profile. Still, the scammer might make another account - ”

“Hyung. It’s my profile.” A crackly pause. “I made it.”

Everything stops. “...it’s _your_ profile?”

“Yeah.”

“ _You_ sent that message?”

“Yes.”

“...is this a fucking _joke_?” He’s being harsh, he knows. But Wonwoo is tired of constantly being pulled back to Mingyu, as if by some unfathomable force of gravity that won’t allow him to leave the younger man’s sphere, try as he might. “Did Jeonghan-hyung or - or _Soonyoung_ -”

“No!” There’s enough urgency in the denial to keep Wonwoo’s trembling fingers from ending the call right then and there. “No, hyung, I would never - it’s not a joke. It’s not. I was...I _am_ being serious.”

“Is this…What _is_ this, Mingyu?”

“I know I have no right to ask you to do anything, hyung.” The hollow echo of steps accompanies Mingyu’s voice. “So I totally, one-hundred-percent understand if you don’t want to, but...if you’d let me explain, could you open your door?”

“My…?” Wonwoo jumps at the knock, almost dropping his phone as he bolts upright, staring across the room at the door to his dorm room. “I swear, Mingyu, if this is some kind of fucking prank...”

“It’s _not_ .” And that was Mingyu’s voice, coming through the wood as well as from his phone. “Please, hyung. I’ll leave if you want me to - just tell me to scram, I swear I’ll go, I will - but I want to. To. _Please_ hyung, let me confess properly just once.”

“C _-Confess_???”

“Please, hyung.” There’s something breaking in Mingyu’s voice, and damn it, Wonwoo has never been able to deny him anything he’s really wanted. Heart hammering, he crosses the room all too quickly, hand cold where it clutches the door knob.

And then there’s Mingyu, his own phone still to his ear as he stares at Wonwoo staring at him. His hair is messy, clothes rumpled, and somehow, he's still breath-taking, that familiar face set in an less familiar uncertainty that makes Wonwoo want to pull him close until it melts away.

Instead, he crosses his arms and squares his jaw. "Explain.”

“I tweaked all my answers to get the highest match score I could.” The first words out of Mingyu’s mouth still make no sense. “But I still couldn't get that last 1%.”

“1%? Mingyu, what-”

“The OkCupid Match Percentage, hyung. Oh, I guess you didn’t look at it, huh?”At Wonwoo’s slow head shake, Mingyu continues. “I thought that the app’s algorithm would make finding you easier if I scored high in compatibility with you, but it still took me an hour to - , but that’s not the point.”

The taller boy chuckles, rubbing at his face. “I guess somewhere along the lines, it became a personal challenge - how much _did_ I really know about you, hyung? And the answer is apparently a lot more than I thought. But not enough to get 100% compatibility. It bugged me for a bit - what did I answer wrong, y’know?”

“Mingyu - ”

“Wait, let me finish, hyung.” A quick flash of a smile, one that doesn’t fully go up to his eyes, but is genuine nonetheless. “I’ve gotta get this all out while I’m on a roll. You can reject me later, but please let me-”

“I thought you were straight.” Not the most dignified way to ask it, blunt as it is, but Wonwoo’s confused, shocked and beneath it all, _hopeful_ in a way he does not dare acknowledge.

“Bi, actually.” Another lightning-quick quirk of the lips. “Weird how we’ve been best friends for ages, and I’ve never told you. It never came up, I guess. But stop distracting me - I had a proper script and everything, but looking at you is making me forget everything because I - I think I _love_ you, hyung. And I think that maybe, I’ve been in love with you for a while?

“I thought I would be happy if you found someone, because you really deserve someone as awesome as you. Then it - I don’t know - it started really bugging me, and for the longest time, I couldn’t put my finger on why the OkCupid bet started becoming something I obsessed over. I couldn’t stop myself from asking you about it, even though I began to dread the answer, and I...Anyway. Then I found out you’ve been harbouring some kind of secret crush on someone, and that you’re on OkCupid to get over whoever it is, and I...I realized _I_ want to be the one you find on OkCupid, hyung. _I_ wanted to be the one you fall for, to distract you from anyone other than me. Of course,” Mingyu continues, unaware of the drastic effects his rambling is having on Wonwoo, “then I realized I didn’t have an OkCupid account, so that wasn’t possible, so I made one, and then tried to find your profile so that I could leave an intro before you started really looking.”

Rueful eyes search Wonwoo’s face. “I guess I really am an idiot, huh?”

“No, no, of course you’re not, Gyu-ah.” The reassurance comes automatically, as most habits do. His hand curves easily around Mingyu’s cheek to cradle it, even as happiness crests, a terrifyingly wonderful weight, over his heart. “You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

“Not smart enough to realize what I really wanted.” And oh, Mingyu still doesn’t know, does he? “Realizing this so late, then inconveniencing you this way. Hyung, it’s really selfish of me, I know, but can - we can still be friends, right? I promise I won’t get in your way again -”

“Mingyu-ah.” He strokes a thumb over Mingyu’s cheekbone, half-wondering if his thundering heartbeat could be felt through his fingertips. “You can’t ever be the one to help me get over my crush.”

Even knowing what he’s about to say, it’s still distressing to see Mingyu deflate so thoroughly. “I know. I _know_ that, but still -”

“Because that crush is you, you knobhead. It’s always been you.”

“... _What_?” Mingyu’s jaw doesn’t quite drop, but only because Wonwoo’s thumb is hooked securely under his chin. “Hyung, you mean-”

“Come on.” Wonwoo finally brings himself to drop his hand to Mingyu’s wrist, tugging on it lightly. “Unlike you, I don’t intend to continue _my_ confession in this doorway. And I only understood maybe two thirds of whatever you were babbling on about earlier, so you’re going to have to break it down into normal-paced sentences for me.”

But Mingyu’s always been immovable when he puts his mind to it, even as he stares down at where Wonwoo’s gripped him. “Hyung, are you - is this real? Are you trying to, like, spare my feelings or something? Because I don’t need to be pitied, hyung - I’m sure I’ll be able to -”

“Gyu-ah.” Wonwoo’s free hand rises back to Mingyu’s chin, tipping it up just enough for those soft brown eyes to be looking right at him.

Then, closing his eyes, he leans in to press a kiss, firm and deliberate, to Mingyu’s mouth. 

It takes a few (terrifying) seconds before Mingyu responds, large hands shucking off Wonwoo’s grip to curl instead around the senior’s back. The taller boy has always been a tactile person - Wonwoo used to think he’d experienced the full spectrum of Mingyu-sized hugs and even more casual touches. 

But this embrace, locked around him as if to keep him in Mingyu’s space indefinitely - this is new.

How long they stand there kissing, Wonwoo doesn’t know - long enough to trade a few more kisses each lazier and more assured than the last. “So.”

“So.” Mingyu echoes, but all the lines of his body are languid now, relaxed as he grins down at Wonwoo.

“We, uh. We’ve got a lot to talk about. So…long talk?”

“Okay.”

Mingyu comes inside easily enough this time as Wonwoo pulls the door behind them, his glasses and cheek still smushed against Mingyu’s sweater. “Gyu-ah, as nice as your chest is, I can’t exactly hold a conversation with it. You’re going to have to let me go eventually.”

“Never, hyung.” And damn if Wonwoo’s heart doesn’t skip a little at that firm assertion. “I’m never letting go.”

You don’t have any intros.

Get more matches with the features below!

“How long have you liked me, hyung?”

Wonwoo hums noncommittally, tucked up against Mingyu’s front under his blankets. The ‘long talk’ had eventually become more yawns than words on Wonwoo’s part, and at the younger student’s insistence, they had moved over to the bed, ostensibly to continue their discussion.

Privately, Wonwoo’s sure it’s Mingyu trying to be sneaky about getting him to sleep. It is, unfortunately, proving to be a very effective strategy. “Mmm, a year, maybe? Not since the start of our friendship, but it’s been a while.”

He feels, rather than sees, Mingyu brush an apologetic kiss against the nape of his neck. “I’m so sorry, hyung. I know it’s only been days for me, but I’ll make up for it, cross my heart.”

“You don’t have to, Gyu-ah.” It takes a while to gather enough willpower to turn within Mingyu’s loose hug, but it’s worth it if only to boop his forehead with a finger. “This is already good enough.”

“...Good enough to delete OkCupid?”

“Keep bribing me with food, and I’ll think about it.” Wonwoo’s chuckle is broken by another big yawn. “My phone’s on the side table; you know the password. Y’can uninstall it now if you want.”

Mingyu’s hum rumbles through him, and Wonwoo curls a little closer, “Maybe tomorrow then. Or - oh! We could show Jeonghan-hyung that you technically won the bet! I mean, you kind of ‘met’ me on OkCupid, right, so technically, it totally qualifies as connecting with someone on the app. Though...I wouldn’t qualify as someone ‘new’, huh.”

“Mmmpf,” is all the response he can muster. There’ll be no living with that smug ass after this, but right at the moment, Wonwoo cannot find a single damn worth giving about anyone else other than the person he’s curled up with.

Somewhere above his head, Mingyu chuckles. “Okay, okay, I get it. Jeonghan-hyung tomorrow, sleep now. It’s been a long day, mmm?”

“Mmmm.”

Perhaps, in the end, OkCupid hadn’t been that bad after all. He might even be happy enough to actually thank Soonyoung and Jeonghan in words they could hang over his head forever. 

Then Mingyu starts running his hand through Wonwoo’s hair, and Wonwoo drifts off to dreams of Saturday pancakes, coffee, and the lanky laughing boy who’s prepared them both, lively, fond and dear all at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (っ˘ω˘ς )♡ Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as are raspberry-center cookies.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.hweiro.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
